shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
David Xiu
Autumn David Xiu is a very strange person. He looks like an ordinary person,but actually he has a very horrible habit. This habit is that he have to eat dead body. If he doesn't do this, his body will begin to decay.He is handsome,but very thin.He is silcent,but sincere. His heart is made of ruby. when he done something nice,his ruby will be more perfect. Information Full Name David Xiu Nickname None Gender Male Age 24 Height 178cm Weight 53kg Description Physical Appearance David's face is very small. And his eyes is brown.He has fair skin like a girl.His hair is also brown but deeper than his eyes. He always look very sick. sometimes he will wear glasses. His body is in a good scale but thin.His teeth looks very well. Clothing He always wears black coat. His wearing style is very cool. He like black cloths. When the weather get cold, he will wear the cloth with hood. He don't like the sunshine. He always cover himself with cloth very well. He will wear thick stockings and a pair of black boots. Personality He doesn't talk too much, but did many thing without tell others. He never smile at others. He don;t like any animal. He is very secious. when somebody ask him for help, he will try his best to help them. He like sleeping at home. When he felt sick, he will go ourside to find dead body, but he would not do harm to the other people. Possessions Ruby Ruby is his heart. this thing is brought with him when he come to this world, and really important to him. And this thing will help him to feel the person in front of him whether is a good person. If he do something wrong, he will feel hurt. If he do something good for society, this ruby will make his life longer. If somebody take this thing out, he will die. Background Hometown Moji Relations Friends Ying：Close friend. We met each other as colleagues in the first time. I found him didn't have breath,so i wanted to eat him,but I can't catch him. And he wanted me to teach him how to be a human. Enemy Xiao Ming：I met him in my office , he looked like my younger brother, but he wanted to revange,so he wanted to obtain the power from my ruby. but finally I helped him. Family A dead younger brother: He was 7 years younger than me. He was weak and depend on me. He was an ordinary person, and he found me different from him. So he could not accept it. He began to scare of me. He didn't have many friends, and his classmates often looked down upon him. Finally, because of disease,he was dead. Pets None History David xiu was a ordinary child,not naughty,not silence.His family was consist of 4 members. His father,his mother,his younger brother and himself. but one day, his father and mother disappeared very strangly, and he and his younger brother was so sad, and he brought up his younger brother.But as time went by, he found himself when he smell some decayed thing, he felt exiced and could not control himself. At the same time,his younger brother got sicked. He felt different from his younger brother, he have no appetite of eating ordinery food,just dead body! Because of the serious illness, his younger brother were dead. And it made him crazy, and one night, he found his heart didn't beat again, it became a ruby. and in this city,he didn't any friend until he went to the school and became the doctor of that school, he met Ying. and then, he met Xiao Ming who look like his younger brother. Category:Character Page